1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear and side viewing mirror and more particularly pertains to a new rear and side view mirror device for allowing one to inspect one's ear for certain buildup of wax and dirt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a rear and side viewing mirror is known in the prior art. More specifically, a rear and side viewing mirror heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,119,208; 1,817,401; 1,748,034; 1,324,133; 1,989,437; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 401,019.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rear and side view mirror device. The inventive device includes an elongate support assembly including an elongate support member having ends; and also includes connectors being pivotally attached to the elongate support assembly; and further includes mirror members being pivotally attached to the connectors.
In these respects, the rear and side view mirror device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing one to inspect one's ear for certain buildup of wax and dirt.